Beast Boy and the X-Men (Remake)
by JP-Rider
Summary: Remake. Beast Boy runs away from the Titans after the events from "The Beast Within." He then was saved by the X-Men, who later joined them to bring humanity and mutants .
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dear readers. For those who don't know, this is a remake version of my fic "Beast Boy and the X-Men." The reason for this remake is because it felt hollow. But don't worry, cause in this revision, I attempt to stick what have I originally planned.

The Beast Boy x Harem is intact.

The story takes place after "The Beast Within."

Also, I do not own characters from Marvel and DC.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X-1: Quitting

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I knew I wouldn't stick around here anymore...

A week ago, the Titans were fighting this new villain called Adonis, an arrogant scrawny criminal wearing a hulking red armor who broke inside a lab facility for some reason. I was the last one standing and manage to take him out, but collided with the chemicals that spilled all over the two of us. Since then, I started acting different. I ate meat, yuck, I acted like a jerk to Starfire, then lash out my anger towards Cyborg, and got into a heated argument towards Raven.

But then, I started shifting...

I turned into a WereBeast, a huge, hulk like creature that the Titans assumed to be dangerous. When they saw me with Raven, who happens to be in my teeth, they accused me of hurting her. But it turns out, it was Adonis, who was also a WereBeast at the time. I manage to take him down, and cleared my name.

But at what cost?

Sooner or later, their will be anti-mutant protests to have me kicked out of the team. That's right, I, Beast Boy, am a mutant. I was born with the X-Gene that was activated when I was 7. I had the ability to shape shift into any animal I choose to become. When I got sick by a deadly virus, my dad made a cure for me, but the side effects caused me to turn green.

Later this night, I decided to runaway, without making everybody up. I'm going to miss fighting crime everyday. Maybe I can live out in the forests near Canada.

Well, there's no turning back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier Institute

Normal P.O.V.

Cerebro has detected a new mutant somewhere in Colorado. The detector has identified the mutant.

Name: Garfield Mark Logan

Age: 16

Mutant ability: Shapeshifter, into any animal of choice.

Watching the information from the monitor, Charles Xavier, a bald man in a wheelchair. Charles uses his telepathic readings to call forth his students.

The X-Men, a group of peacekeepers with gifted abilities, uses their gifts to help the world that fears them, and to bring peace between humans and mutants.

"What's the trouble, Professor?" The team leader, Cyclops, a man that can shoot optic blasts from his eyes. He wears a long grey coat over his dark blue stealth bodysuit with the X logo across his chest.

"X-Men, Cerebro has detected a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into different animals." The Professor responded "His name is Garfield Mark Logan, also known as Beast Boy from the Teen Titans." He then opened a picture of Beast Boy.

"That team of teenage heroes from California?" Said Wolverine, a mutant with Andamantium skeleton and claws that pops out of his knuckles. He wears a black and yellow suit with a V-shape mask on. "He's from another team, Chuck. What would we need him for?"

"True, Logan." Charles replied "But from what I gather and suspect, the green lad is on the run. I suspected that he ran away from his team when I pin point his location."

"So all we've gotta do is help him out." Rogue stated. Rogue is a mutant that has absorbing abilities if by skin contact, she can suck out the person's memory, and life force. If by a superhuman, she gets their powers. She is a skunk haired girl wearing a green fullbody suit with a white stripe across and a green cape. "Where is he headin' to, Proffesor?"

Locking the coordinates to the location, Professor Xavier has founded to where he's headed "He's heading towards the desert in Navada, meet him there before the Brotherhood gets to him."

"On it, Professor." Cyclops said as he exclaims "X-Men, move out! Jean, Shadowcat, Wolverine, your with me, Rogue, your piloting the X-jet."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the first chapter of the remake.

Here's the team roster that's going to be in the story: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Forge, and Beast.

Roster for the Brotherhood will be: Magneto, Mistique, Sabertooth, Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, Avalanche, and Juggernaut.

New Mutants: Jubilee, X-23, Cannonball, Magma, Wolfsbane, Multiple, Sunspot, and Boom-Boom.

Please review, follow, and fav.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Teen Titans and the X-Men.

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X-2: Rescued

Into the cold night of the desert, Beast Boy decides to stop by at a local truck shop. The green changeling shifts into a small green rat to sneak inside the closed shop so he can sleep inside. When he sneak himself inside, he morphs back to his human form, and rest one floor.

"Man, I could've just turned into a rabbit, but the vultures and snakes will come and eat me up." He stated.

But unfortunately for him, a loud clang can be heard, which startled Beast Boy. The changeling got up and looked at where the source of the noise came from. When he looked around, he found nothing. "Must be my imagination." He muttered.

"Is it really, runt?"

A gruff, snarling voice was heard behind the changeling. Beast Boy turned around and saw a large, beastly man. He had long blonde hair, with long blonde sideburns, and razor sharp teeth. He wore a long brown fur coat, with a black shirt underneath and dark brown cargo pants. His arms appears to be hairy and claws for fingernails.

"Who- who are you?" Beast Boy asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"The name's Sabertooth." The werewolf-like man answered "And I'm here to make you an offer."

Beast Boy stand down, looking at Sabertooth questionably "What kind of offer?"

Sabertooth smirked "Why to join my boss's cause." He stepped in closer to the green boy "Ya' see, he's been looking for some tough guys like you to join our cause to rule over the human race."

Beast Boy knew that guy was bad news, let alone really dangerous looking "Sorry dude, but I'm not interested."

Sabertooth smirk "Who saids you have a choice." He then pounced towards Beast Boy, with his Andamantium claws from his fingertips unleashed.

Thinking quickly, the former Titan changed into a lion and dodge the feral man's attack. The green lion decides to attack the dangerous man, but Sabertooth attack back by scratching the lion's abdomen, leaving a bloody scratch mark. The lion shifts back into the green boy, whom is clenching his chest as it now has a bloody red scratch. His costume is torn so his green upper body is shown.

"You really are a weakling, little green sprout." Sabertooth mocked "If you join our mutant brotherhood, you'll become stronger, faster, and you don't have to worry about getting arrested for being a mutant."

"Not gonna happen, bud."

As that moment, Sabertooth didn't noticed the garage door opened and a certain man with claws popping out of his knuckles pounced at him, stabbing him in the shoulders. Coming inside the truck shop are 3 other figures. Beast Boy couldn't see them due to the bloodlose from his chest.

"Shadowcat, help out the kid. Jean, you and me help Wolverine to take down Sabertooth." Command the blurry red visor guy.

Shadowcat did as she was told as she came to Beast Boy's aid. She flung his arm over her shoulder and helps him up as she brings him towards the X-Jet.

Then, everything went to black.

XXXXXXXXX

Titans Tower

It was morning at Titans Tower, where the four Titans discovered a shocking truth. It all started when Raven was going to check up on Beast Boy to wake him up. When she went into his room, he wasn't there. She searched through the Tower, looking for the green elf, but she didn't feel her presense.

Beast Boy was gone.

When she went to the others and tell them what happened, there faces went pale. Starfire was sobbing uncontrollably when she heard that Beast Boy ran away from home. Cyborg couldn't believe his best friend just went up and left, probably still hung up on the Beast incident. But Robin was stern with something else.

Ever since the Beast incident, he has been making countermeasures if Beast Boy couldn't control the WereBeast inside of him. Though the team doesn't saw it as a threat, he saw the Beast untamed and a bit of a loose cannon. It was his job to make sure it doesn't happen, make sure it doesn't went loose.

"We need to search for Beast Boy, indefinitely." Robin said, with his leadership tone "Cyborg, check the city cameras to see if they spotted any green animals Beast Boy may have or have not shifted. Starfire, Raven, check to see if you can find any places that Beast Boy always go to.

"What about you, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin only replied "I'm going to call in some friends to help out the search." He went into the Titans computer and typed into some keys on the keyboard. Once his friends are gone, he went through some files and pull up something on the computer.

'Beast Boy running away and not making any contact with the team means only one thing: he quit the team.' Robin concluded 'But since he quit, does that mean he quit being a hero? Someone with powers that can change into a tiger in the blink of an eye, what if he goes rogue?' Robins assumptions grew worse, as he must know what to do.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but it's safer if your kept locked up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please write your reviews, fav, and follow.


End file.
